Exemplary embodiments of the present invention pertain to pneumatic tires. In particular, exemplary embodiments of the present invention pertain to reinforcing layers for the sidewalls of pneumatic tires.
Pneumatic tires may be constructed from a radial body (“carcass”) ply, which is attached to a bead structure, to form a toroidal shape when inflated. The bead structure may include a plurality of steel wires or cables, which, under tension, fit around the rim flange of a wheel for a vehicle. The radial body ply may be wrapped circumferentially with at least one steel belt. The tread, which contacts the road surface, may be formed outside of the at least one steel belt. The tread may be connected to the bead structure by a section of sidewall rubber.